Corazón sin Cara
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: Se miraba en aquel cruel objeto. Si. Un maldito espejo. ¿Como es que se invento algo tan horrible? ItaDei


Este fic va Dedicado a una amiga muy especial. Naruko-chan  
>Y recuerden que todas las mujeres somos bellezas, no por el físico que portamos, si no por la belleza que guardamos en el interior.<br>La canción es de un género que honestamente no suelo escuchar mucho. Pero me gusto la canción es de un tal Prince Royce - Corazón sin cara.  
>Y sin más que disfruten de la lectura : D<p>

XxXxXxXx

Se preguntaba que tan patético se miraba en ese momento. De la escala del uno al diez... once.

Seguramente media escuela ya estaría enterado de esos sentimientos que el tenia muy bien guardados, escondidos en el fondo de su corazón. Donde nadie pudiera siquiera sospechar de ellos.

Pero todo se había ido al desagüe y son sentimientos por el Uchiha con ellos.

Uchiha. Hm. ¿De donde había sacado el que ese hombre se figaría en el?

Por eso estaba decidido a levarse esos viles sentimientos a la tumba. Si, ahí se verían mejor, no expuestos a toda la universidad. Pero el sabia que tenía la culpa. Nunca debió permitirse sentir amor por el.

El Uchiha jamás se figaría en alguien como el. ¿Por qué?

-Soy, soy-lloraba-Feo.

Aw, si. ¿Pero por que razones el pensaría de esa vil manera hacia su persona? ¿Era acaso que no se tenia un poquito de amor hacia el?  
>El problema era que la sociedad lo había hecho una persona insegura. Siempre burlándose de el.<p>

-Hump, ¿en que pensaba? Yo no tengo un pelo tan hermoso como el de Ino-recordaba las constantes burlas de la pelirrubia hacia su persona-No tengo la bonita figura de Haku-Se acordaba como este ultimo poseía una frágil figura, linda de ser admirada- ¡Para acabarla uso unos estúpidos anteojos! Los cuales perdí, y no tengo dinero para reponerlos... que miserable vida me toco. ¿Por qué a mí? Nunca he sido malo. Siempre, fui buen chico, agradeció todo, estudie-las lagrimas le volvieron a llegar recordando las constantes burlas que desde su niñez sufría.

_Y ya me contaron  
>Que te acomplejas de tu imagen<br>Y mira el espejo  
>Que linda eres sin maquillaje<em>

Y sin embargo en otro lado, un azabache jugueteaba con unos lentes, mirando como estos ya estaban gastados, y hasta rayados.  
>La manera en la cual la escuela se había enterado de los sentimientos de Deidara fue cruel. Y dura. Por ello el ya se había encargado de mandar a darle una paliza a quien hizo pasar tremenda humillación a Deidara.<p>

No es que le desagradase enterarse de sus sentimientos, de hecho. Se sentía tan bonito. Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar la primera vez que lo vio bajo aquella lluvia. Donde el pobre rubio iba en camino a su casa corriendo. Su bus se había ido.  
>Fue el momento más mágico. Por que no había conocido una belleza tan natural. Sus cabellos dorados. Mojados. Sus ojitos azules hinchados de tanto llorar.<br>No había visto en su vida entera una belleza tan... tan mágica. Tan de una persona. Le recordaba a su mama.

Se preguntaba si el resto de su cuerpo seria tan hermoso. Le aborrecía ver labios exageradamente rojos. Demasiadas pinturas para el.

-Hump, parecen payasos-se levanto de su asiento y fue a buscar al rubio.

_Y si eres gorda o flaca  
>Todo eso no me importa a mí<br>Y tampoco soy perfecto  
>Sólo sé que te quiero así<em>

Se miraba en aquel cruel objeto. Si. Un maldito espejo. ¿Como es que se invento algo tan horrible?

-Diosito... por favor. Déjame ser bonito-cerro sus ojos, esperanzado que al abrirlos, viera en su reflejo, alguien hermoso y maravilloso.  
>Se relamía sus labios partidos, su señal del nerviosismo, su lengua tan bien tocaba aquel pedazo de metal que portaba en su dentadura blanca.<br>-Estúpidos Brakets-susurro para si. Estaba solo en ese baño, nadie lo miraba.

_Y el corazón no tiene cara  
>Y te prometo que lo nuestro<br>Nunca va a terminar  
>Y el amor vive en el alma<br>Ni con deseos sabes que nada de ti va a cambiar  
>Prende una vela, rézale a Dios<br>Y dale gracias que tenemos ese lindo corazón  
>Prende una vela, pide perdón<br>Y por creer que tu eres fea te dedico esta canción_

-Y es raro por que a mi me parecen muy bonitos, en especial por que son rojos y ese es mi color preferido-Itachi había hecho su presencia en ese baño, impactando al rubio.

-Tu... ¿Ne- Neci- Necesitas algo?-Su evidente tartamudeo se hacia presente.

-Me encanta tu tartamudeo. Pero psicólogos afirman que se debe a un trauma. Y eso ya no me agrada-Se le iba acercando a el, lentamente. Con un movimiento sensual.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No me veas! -se voltea y empieza a llorar-Ya se que vienes a rechazarme. Por favor, ahorrémonos esto. Yo... yo no quiero que me digas que estoy feo.

-¿Feo? ¿Tu?-No pudo evitar reírse. ¿Es que en verdad el rubio no veía aquella belleza que el desprendía? Como era el único-junto a Haku- uno de los donceles más hermosos que haya visto en su vida entera. La gracia de su figura le hacia perder la razón. No veía ese chiquillo como lograba estar en sus pensamientos en un segundo. Distraerlo de sus clases de administración.

Deidara en cambio empezó a llorar más. Sintiéndose el centro de burlas de aquel lugar se refugio en la pared de aquel frio baño. Llorando contra la pared.

No supo exactamente en que momento la risas del moreno cesaron. Ni tampoco cuando este tomo su delicada mano y lo jalo hacia el. Rozando sus labios.

_Y si eres gorda o flaca  
>Todo eso no me importa a mí<br>Tampoco soy perfecto  
>Sólo sé que yo te quiero así<em>

_Y el corazón no tiene cara  
>Y te prometo que lo nuestro<br>Nunca va a terminar  
>Y el amor vive en el alma<br>Ni con deseos sabes que nada de ti va a cambiar  
>Nadie es perfecto en el amor<br>Ay seas blanquita, morenita, no me importa el color  
>Mírame a mi, mírame bien<br>Aunque tenga cara de bonito me acomplejo yo también_

Tan solo un roce. Pero para Deidara fue el momento más mágico de toda su vida. El hombre que le robaba el sueño, estaba junto a el, rozando sus delicados y delgados labios. En el día más deprimente de su vida.

Y de pronto sintió, el sabor de una lengua lamiéndole aquel pedazo de metal. Y cayó en cuenta de la realidad.  
>-Por...que me besas...-le dijo en un leve susurro, para que solo ellos dos pudiesen escucharlo.<p>

-De donde yo vengo y tu igual. Cuando dos personas se quieren se dan un beso para formalizar esa unión.

-¿Unión?, No... ¡Soy feo! No te burles por favor-se aferro al moreno como no queriendo dejarlo ir de sus brazos, que le volviera a decir aquellas palabras tan bonitas, probablemente era un sueño. Tal vez el más feo o bonito. No lo sabía pero no quería que el azabache lo dejase de abrazar. Quiera que sus brazos fuesen dos cadenas atadas a su frágil cuerpo.

-Bonito-Le mira con ternura-Eres lo más hermoso que yo pudiese haber visto. Solo se que te quiero a si, tal y como eres Deidara. Tan delicado, frágil. Además...yo no soy perfecto. También traigo un complejo.

-¿Tu? ¿Cuál? ¿El de ser el mas guapo de todo este instituto?-haciéndose el ofendido.

-No-Dirigió su mano hacia su ojo derecho, sacándose un pupilente-tengo... heterocromia...-baja su mirada apenado, con deseaba ser visto por nadie jamás. No en esa forma. Sus ojos eran extraños, uno del perfecto color escarlata. Y Otro un ébano.

-Tienes... un ojo rojo y uno negro-Deidara sonríe y toca sus parpados-me gustan-lo abraza-todo de ti me gusta Itachi, nada de eso me importa a mi.

-No eres como todos Deidara. Quiero que mires a través de ti, no mires esos brakets, tampoco tus lentes, no te preocupes si se burlan de tu ropa. O si te sale alguna espinilla. No llores más si alguien se burla de ti. Yo te defenderé a si tenga que quitarme este ridículo pupilente. Por que yo hasta me acomplejo de mi imagen, pero a ti Deidara. No te quiero por tu físico. Te quiero por la persona que has sido conmigo. Por que nunca te has puesto rubor en mi presencia para creer verte bonito. Te amo por ti, tu ternura Todo de ti. Es la belleza más bella que pude haber visto con estos ojos-le sonríe.

Deidara lloraba de la felicidad, era la primera vez que alguien de dirigía hacia su imagen con un halago y no con insulto. Estaba Feliz. Kami-sama le dio algo mejor que ser bonito. Le dio el amor.

Sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso. Demostrando con ello, que la belleza era algo meramente superficial. Ya que el corazón no tiene cara.

_End_


End file.
